


제가 이구역의 마이너에요 알렉행크 행쇼!

by Mirmimir



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Alex, Little little little Erick/Charles, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Hank
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirmimir/pseuds/Mirmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>알파인 알렉스는 달콤한 냄새에 시달립니다. 범인은 이 안에 있어! (feat. 샤이니 셜록)<br/>그리고 추적망을 좁혀나가던 중, 행크의 실험실에서 무언가를 발견하는데......</p>
            </blockquote>





	제가 이구역의 마이너에요 알렉행크 행쇼!

**Author's Note:**

> 한국 네이버 블로그에 이미 기재한 글. 알렉행크 연성러가 한분 뿐이라니요ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> XFC  
> Alex/Hank  
> Alex Summers/Hank McCoy  
> 알렉행크 알렉스행크  
> No reverse.
> 
> BGM  
> Hooverphonic - mad about you

1.

 

"…레이븐,"

 

"…음?"

 

"…어디서 냄새나지 않아?"

 

"냄새?…아, 찰스가 카레를 끓이는 중인데-"

 

"제기랄, 그거 말고."

 

알렉스는 눈을 찌푸렸다. 어디서 분명 달짝지근한 냄새가 풍겨온다. 누군가 복숭아파이를 굽나? 그러나 알렉스는 이 근방 10피트를 넘어선 다른 건물에서 풍겨오는 파이의 향을 제가 맡을 정도로 후각이 발달한 편이 아닌데다, 정말 그렇다면 그나마 후각이 뛰어난 레이븐과 션이 가장 먼저 맡았을 것이라 판단했고, 그것은 실제로도 틀린 말은 아니었다. 그러나 레이븐은 이토록 단냄새를 못맡고 있었다. 하루종일 희미하게 진동했던 이 냄새를. 이렇게 정확히 따지자니 단순히 파이를 굽는 거라 치기엔 확실히 무리가 있었다. 지금에서야 이토록 강하게 파고드니, 이전에는 거의 못알아챌만도 했다. 소파에 편히 앉아있던 알렉스는 자세를 고쳐앉았다.

 

…오메가?

 

대체 누가?  
알렉스는 또다시 눈썹을 찡그렸다.

레이븐?  
아니다. 그녀가 따로 약을 챙겨먹는 것도 한번도 본 적이 없을 뿐더러, 같이 지내며 느낀 그녀는 오히려 알파의 성향에 가까웠다.

 

게다가 알렉스가 알고 있기로는, 오메가는 찰스 교수님 뿐이었다. 그리고 그는 또한 본딩된 상대가 있었다.

그런데 본딩된 오메가가 이렇게 향을 뿌리고 다닌다고?

말도 안된다. 그 소유욕 강한 알파가 절대 그렇게 놔둘리도 없을 뿐더러 애초에 본딩된 오메가는 본딩된 알파가 아닌 다른 알파에겐 오메가의 존재라기보다는, 베타나, 심지어 본딩된 알파가 우성일 경우엔, 그의 몸에서도 우성알파의 향이 진하게 묻어나서 꺼림칙함마저 느껴지는 정도였다.

 

에릭은 우성이었고, 따라서 찰스는 알파의 향을 흘리면 흘렸지, 절대로 오메가의 향이 날 수가 없다. 어제만해도 단 둘이서 있는 광경을 똑똑히 보았는데, 그 사이에 본딩이 해제 됐을 리도 없겠고, 또한 그 전에  
본딩이 풀리기는 하는 것인지도 의문이었다.

 

그럼 도대체 누가?  
그것도 그나마 여자이기 때문에 의심이 갔던 레이븐이 아니라면, 대체 누가?

 

알렉스는 짧은 한숨을 내쉬고 난 뒤 소파 팔걸이에 턱을 괴고 바쁘게 제 앞을 나다니는 누군가의 뒷모습을 무심히 좇았다.  
정신 사나워, 멍청이.

 

무심결에 생각했던 말을 입으로 내뱉었는지, 뒷모습의 주인이 그 자리에 멈춰서서 뒤를 돌아본다. 미안하다고 말하려는듯이 벌려진 입술이 오늘따라 도드라지게 빨갛다.

그러나 말은 나오지 않으며, 지나치게 빨간 입술은 다시 닫힌다. 치켜뜬 눈과 맑게 갠 샛파란 눈동자가 마주쳤다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 보아도, 역시 아무 말이 없다.

 

…행크.

 

눈이 마주치자 잠시 흠칫 놀랐던 행크는 갈색머리를 좌우로 흔들며 곧바로 거실을 가로질러 문을 열고 사라졌다. 알렉스는 입술을 비죽거리며 제 몸을 일으켰다.

 

멍청이.

 

 

2.

 

또다.

이번엔 확실하게, 내 주위에서 나는 것 같은데.

 

눈을 가늘게 뜨고 노려보는 모습에 당황하는 션의 모습이 잡힌다.

 

"알렉스, 뭘 대체 그렇게 보는거야?"

 

션은 알렉스를 따라 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 마주봤다. 알렉스의 표정은 미묘하게 굳어있었는데, 대체 이 단내가 제 앞에 앉은 상대에게서 나는 것인가, 옆에 앉은 이에게서 나는 것인가 구분하는 중이기 때문이었다.

 

이제 알렉스는 션에게서 눈을 떼고 제 앞에 앉아서 노트북을 두드리느라 정신없는 행크를 노려보기 시작했다. 모니터를 주시한 채 미동도 없이 손가락만 타닥 거리며 키보드를 두드리는 모습이 평소랑 다를 바가 없는데, 알렉스는 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 기어이 눈을 마주치고야 말겠다는, 그런 이유 또한 작용했을런지도.

 

머지않아 행크가 자판을 두드리는 소리가 점점 멎어들었다.

 

"하…왜 그래."

 

모니터를 앞에 두고 피로한 눈을 한번 꾹 감았다 뜬 행크는 팔짱을 낀 채 입을 꾹 다물고 흡사 노려보는 듯한 눈길로 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 알렉스를 향해 작게 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 들어 올렸다.

 

"…."

 

"…."

 

눈을 마주쳤음에도, 왜 그러냐는 물음에도, 알렉스는 흥미가 떨어졌다는 듯이 눈길을 틀지도 않았고, 그에 마땅히 적당한 대답을 하지도 않은 채 그저 묵묵부답으로 행크와 눈을 마주쳤고, 행크는 그런 눈길이 대단히, 아주, 신경이 쓰였으며, 민망하기까지 했다.

 

"야."

"…어? 어, 응?"

 

또다시 알렉스는 아무 말도 없었다. 슬슬 눈을 굴리며 이 자리에서 벗어나는게 좋을까 생각중이던 행크는, 별말 없이 소파에서 일어나는 알렉스의 모습에 덩달아 고개를 들어올렸다.

그러나 알렉스는 행크가 자신을 보던, 그의 옆에 앉아있던 션이 흠칫거리며 뒤로 물러나던, 개의치 않는 듯이 곧바로 거실을 걸어나갔다. 그의 뒷모습을 바라보던 션은 저와 똑같이 어벙벙한 표정으로 거실을 나가 뒷모습이 보이지않을 때까지 멍하니 알렉스 쪽을 바라보던 행크에게 말했다.

 

"너 뭐, 잘못한거 있어?"

 

행크는 억울하다는 표정으로 고개를 저었다. 나도 몰라. 행크의 대답을 들은 션의 표정이 약간의 짜증과 약간의 동정심을 담아 일그러졌다.

대체 왜 저래?

 

 

3.

 

"안녕, 괴짜."

"안녕, 알렉스."

 

행크는 멸시가 담긴 알렉스의 인사에도 차분히 대답했다. 이러한 말장난이나 조롱은 이미 행크가 예상한 수준이었고, 그를 호출하는 시점부터 이미 각오하고 있던 말이었으며, 그런 말로 하여금 자신을 괴롭히게 만드는 건 이제 아무렇지도 않았다.

 

"이미 찰스 교수님께 들었겠지만, 내가 네 능력을 좀 더 쉽게 조종하는데 필요한 장치를 구상해봤어. 너도 알다시피, 네가 좋든 싫든 나는 이걸-"

 

"야,"

 

행크는 자신의 말을 끊고 들어온 알렉스의 말에 살짝 인상을 찌푸리며 여러 도안이 적힌 종이들을 뒤적거리던 손을 멈추고, 짜증스러운 눈길을 숨기지도 않은 채 고개를 들어 그를 쳐다보았다. 그는 자신이 책상에서 발견한 '무언가'를 들어올렸고, 곧 행크에게 보이도록 뒤를 돌아 미간을 찌푸린 행크의 앞에 그것을 내밀었다.

 

"뭐야, 이건?"

 

"그, 그, 그, 그건, 그냥…내가 실험중인 약이야."

 

"뭘 그렇게 더듬거려."

 

알렉스는 별것 아니네, 라는 표정으로 가볍게 대꾸했다. 그러나 행크의 얼굴은 미묘하게 일그러졌다. 마치, 대체 이건 어디서 집어들었냐는 듯한, 원망이 담긴 눈빛 또한 뒤섞여있었다.

약이라고?  
알렉스는 짧게 되물으며 통의 뚜껑을 열었다. 하얀 알약이 여럿 들어있었다.

 

"무슨 실험 중?"

 

"…알 필요 없어."

 

"음."

 

"그건…그냥, 약이야, 어? 신경 쓰지마."

 

"그렇게까지 말하다니 더 궁금해지는군."

 

"…정말…그냥 감기약이야."

 

"감기약?"

 

행크는 두어번 기침했다. 알렉스는 입술을 꾹 다물며 행크를 의문스러운듯 노려보았고, 행크는 조심스럽게 알렉스의 의문 가득한 눈길을 되받아치며, 큼큼, 하고 목을 가다듬었다.

 

"목감기에 걸려서."

 

"…실험중인 약이라며?"

 

"…내가 조제했어."

 

"넌 의사가 아니야."

 

"…내가 15살에 하버드 대학교 졸업장을 받았다는 걸 알아줬으면 좋겠네."

 

OK, freak. I understand.

알렉스는 만지작거리던 약통을 책상 위에 소리나게 얹었다. 그제서야 행크는 작게 한숨을 내쉬고 알렉스가 건낸 약통을 집어 제 흰 가운에 넣어두었다.

 

그런 행크의 행동을 주시하던 알렉스는 마저 할말 하라는듯 느긋하게 행크와 눈을 마주쳐오며 책상에 제 몸을 지탱했고, 행크는 의자에 앉아 흩어져 있는 종이들은 한 곳에 모아두고, 여전히 제 책상에 기대며 의자에 앉지않는 알렉스를 올려다보았다. 고개는 약간 든 채 눈만 내리깔아보는 알렉스의 모습에 행크는 또 다시 작게 한숨을 내쉬었지만, 곧 들려오는 알렉스의 목소리에 금방 목덜미가 붉게 달아올랐다.

 

"안그렇게 생겨서는 몸이 약한가보네. 몸 관리 잘해."

 

"…충…분히, 잘하고 있어."

 

"퍽이나."

 

알렉스의 코웃음 치는 소리가 둘뿐인 실험실에 퍼졌다. 제게 그런 말을 한 알렉스가 진심인지 아닌지 확인하려는 듯, 멍하게 알렉스를 올려다보던 행크는 외려 왜 그러냐는 둣이 쳐다보는 눈길에 금방 고개를 떨구며 미세하게 떨리는 손으로 허둥지둥 종이를 뒤적거렸다. 당혹스러움과 함께, 행크는 곧 뜨끈한 제 얼굴의 열기를 느낄 수 있었다.

 

고개를 숙이고, 누가 봐도 당황한 듯한 행크의 행동에 알렉스는 실실, 바보같은 웃음이 터져나왔다.

 

고개를 숙인 탓에 얼굴은 보이지 않았으나, 맨살로 드러난 그의 목덜미와 귀는 본래의 흰 피부보다 붉게 달아올라 있었다.

 

 

4.

 

"찰스 교수님, 혹시 제 책상에서 하얀 약통 못보셨어요?"

 

"-아니!…어디 아파, 행크?"

 

"아-,…아니에요."

 

걱정스러운 찰스의 눈빛에 행크는 금방 별거 아니라는 듯한 웃음을 지어내보이며 손을 내둘렀다. 그리고 곧 운동복을 입은 채 들어오는 션에게로 빠르게 다가갔다.

 

"혹시, 션, 하얗고, 이만한, 통 못봤어?"

 

행크는 엄지와 검지로 대략의 크기를 션에게 보이며 그것의 행방을 물었다.

 

"아니, 그런거 전혀 못봤는데…."

 

"레이븐! 혹시 약통 본적 있어?"

 

"…약통? 전혀…. 행크, 어디 아파? 얼굴에 열이 조금 있는거 같은데."

 

 

이상했다.  
분명 저녁 식사를 먹으러 가기 전 실험실에 걸어두었던 가운 안에서 약통이 없어졌다. 정말 말그대로, 사라져버렸다. 가운안에는 분명 두 자루의 볼펜과 실험실 열쇠가 그대로 들어있는데, 약통은 어디에서 찾아도 보이지않았다. 제 셔츠 주머니에도, 바지 주머니에도. 혹시 다른 곳에 놓아뒀었나, 하며 책상을 뒤져봐도, 책상 밑을 봐도, 보이는게 없다. 가운에 넣은게 아니라, 들고 나갔었나?

 

초조하게, 약을 먹었던 시간을 생각해보니 약 6시간 전이다. 점심을 먹고난 후 바로 챙겨먹었으니까, 어림잡아 그 정도 됐을 것이다. 아, 젠장. 약 먹어야 하는데.

약은 최대 6시간까지만 효과를 보였고, 따라서 빨리 약을 먹어야했다. 그 후의 일은 어떻게 될지 상상도 가지 않았다. 찰스와 에릭을 빼곤 전부 베타로 알고 있었는데, 만약 그게 아니라면? 그들 중에 알파가 있다면? 아니, 애초에 아주 오랜시간 억제해왔던 터라, 지금 당장 조금만 시간이 지나도 어떻게 될지 모르겠다. 어쩌면 이미 향을 흘리고 다닌걸지도…혹시, 찰스 교수님은…아니,…그는 약이 없을 것이다. 이미 본딩된 상대가 있으니, 당연히 억제제는 필요가 없을 것이다.

 

그렇다면 대체 이걸 어떻게 해야하지?

평소엔 잘돌아가던 사고회로가 어째 정지해버린 느낌이다. 흔히들 말하는 공황상태라도 몸소 체험하는 느낌이었다. 머릿속이 너무 하얗고, 또 너무 컴컴해서, 행크는 잠시 어지러움을 느끼고 이마를 짚었다.

 

혹시, 이 중에서 오메가인 사람이 있지않을까. 그러나 행크는 빠르게 고개를 가로저었다. 단지 느낌만으로 '너 오메가야?'라고 물으며 '나 억제제 좀 빌려줄래?' 라고 말하는 것은 듣는 사람으로써 매우 당황스럽고, 실례되고, 심지어는 화까지 나는 질문일게 뻔했다.

하긴.  
저라도 숨겨온 성향을 이제와서 내비치는건 꺼릴 것 같았다.

그리고 다른 방향에서, 그것은 행크 자신에게도 별로 좋지 못한 행동이었다. 자신을 오메가라고 밝히는 동시에 제 몸도 잘 추스르지 못하는, 대단히 멍청한 놈으로 만들어버리는 매우 미친 짓인게 분명했으니. 또한, 그 느낌만으로 오메가를 가려내기엔 문제가 많다. 만약 그 상대가 오메가가 아닌 알파, 베타라면? 그 상황은 더더욱 끔찍한, 매우 최악의 시나리오였다.

 

잘됐군, 잘됐어.

행크는 끙-하고 제 머리를 짚었다.

 

젠장할, 그 작지도 않은게 대체 어딜 갔냔 말이야! 발이 달린 것도 아니고! 아니, 애초에 난 왜 약을 제대로 안챙긴거야!

진짜 돌아버리겠네.

 

그리고 이상하게도 불현듯, 행크는 알렉스가 떠올랐다.

 

 

5.

 

"알렉스."

 

행크는 알렉스의 방문을 다시한번 두드렸다. 답도 없고, 문도 열리지 않았다. 행크는 대체 자신이 무엇을 믿고 여기까지 올라와, 여기까지 와서, 자신을 못잡아먹어 안달난 사람에게, 그 약의 행방을 물어보는건지, 슬슬 제 자신의 판단이 이해가 안가기 시작하는 와중에 별안간 문이 반쯤 열렸다. 알렉스는 방금 씻었는지 반바지만 걸치고, 머리를 수건으로 털며 행크를 맞이했다.

 

"들어와."

 

알렉스는 뒤로 물러섰고, 행크는 저도 모르는 사이에 알렉스의 방으로 들어섰다. 꽤나 깔끔하고 단조로운 방에 놀라움을 느낀 것도 잠시, 이어서 묻는 알렉스의 말에 정신이 번쩍든듯 행크는 뒤로 돌아섰다.

 

"왜 왔어?"

 

알렉스는 무심하게 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 아니, 무심하다기 보다는, 이미 알고 있다는 듯이 대답엔 영 관심없는 눈길이었다.

 

"내 약…."

 

"약?"

 

알렉스는 이상하게도 즐거워하는 표정이었다. 방문고리를 만지작거리며, 그는 고개를 비스듬히 들어올려 행크를 쳐다보았다. 여전히 재밌다는 눈빛으로.

 

이상했다.  
행크는 입을 꾹 다물고 알렉스를 쳐다보았다. 그제서야 멈추었던 사고가 점점 수면 위로 떠올랐다. 혹시,….

그 때, 알렉스의 말이 행크의 생각을 방해했다.

 

"그거, 내가 다 버렸는데."

 

행크의 입이 벌어진 채로 굳었다. 흘러내린 안경이 콧잔등에 걸쳐졌고, 행크는 얼이 빠진 표정이었다. 도대체 왜?

 

"너, 감기 아니잖아."

 

알렉스가 웃었다. 이제껏 몰랐겠냐는 듯이, 즐거움을 담은 웃음이었다. 그리고 동시에 느껴지는 무언가. 있잖아, 행크. 네가 모르는게 있어.

 

"이미 본딩된 에릭을 제외하자면,"

 

알렉스는 충격을 받은듯 뒤로 한발 물러선 행크를 보며 그 반응을 즐기는 것 같았다. 그런 그의 모습에 행크는 마른 침을 삼켰다.

아, 알렉스가-,….

 

"…알파는, 나 뿐이야."

 

…-알파.

 

알렉스는 말을 끝내고 이제껏 누구도 모르게 잘 갈무리해왔던 제 알파의 기운을 해방시켰고, 그 순간 행크의 얼굴은 보기좋게 달아올랐다.

 

눈을 꾹 감고 그 기운을 버티던 행크의 무릎이 꺾였다. 곧 반대쪽 무릎 또한 꺾이며, 다리의 힘이 안전히 풀린듯 무릎을 꿇고 주저앉았고, 행크는 막혔던 숨을 토해냈다. 억제제 약효가 떨어졌음은 물론이고, 알렉스의 알파 기운에 힘이 다 빠져나가버린 느낌이었다. 그리고 뜨거운 무언가가 스멀스멀, 발끝부터 제 몸을 타고 기어오르는 느낌이 선명했다. 거친 숨을 전부 토해내고 나니, 제 볼을 슬쩍 스치며 턱을 들어올리는, 뜨거워진 몸에 비해 비교적 시원하게 느껴지는 그 손에 행크는 흠칫 눈을 떴다. 눈물마저 고인 행크의 파란 눈동자를 들여다보던 알렉스가 순수한 웃음을 지어보이며 안경을 가져가버렸다. 알렉스에게, 안경이 없는 얼굴은 그를 더욱 귀엽다고 느끼게 했다.

 

"히트싸이클 기간이지?"

 

행크의 눈이 힘없이 닫혔다가, 다시 느릿하게 들어올려졌다. 무언의 동의 표시로 알아들은 알렉스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

알고 있어, 나도. 어제부터 계속 진동했거든.

행크는 미간을 살짝 찌푸렸다. 점점 더 일렁거리는 눈동자에 알렉스는 묘한 쾌감을 느꼈다. 결국 툭, 행크의 눈물이 빠르게 볼을 타고 흘러내렸다. 알렉스는 행크의 팔을 잡아 끌어 제 침대로 장소를 옮겼다. 여전히 입술을 깨물고, 마치 이게 꿈인거라 믿고싶은 마냥 흔들리는 그의 두 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보던 알렉스는 시선을 옮겨 그의 귓바퀴에 입을 맞추었다.

네가 흘리고 다니는 향 때문에, 나는 내내, 죽을 맛이었다고.

 

 

6.

 

짙은 파란색의 커튼 사이로 새어들어오는 햇빛에 행크는 반쯤 눈을 떴다. 안경을 쓰지않은 시야 너머로 익숙치 않은 풍경이 눈에 들어왔다.

 

그리고 어젯밤의 기억이 물밀듯이, 텅 비었었던 행크의 머릿속을 덮쳤다. 순식간에 잠이 달아나, 행크는 눈을 번쩍 떴다.

 

이불을 덮었음에도 걸친 것이 없어 몸이 휑한 느낌과 함께, 제 허리를 끌어안은 알렉스의 손을, 이불을 들춰 흘깃 내려보며, 행크는 끄응, 앓는 소리와 함께 머리를 짚었다.

 

술을 마셨던 것도, 약에 취했던 것도 아닌데, 아주 독한 술을 마신 마냥 머리가 지끈 거렸다. 아, 내가 대체 뭘 한거지.

 

알렉스가 제 셔츠의 단추를 풀렀던 시점부터 이미 필름이 끊겼다. 그리고, 알렉스가 중간에 억지로 삼키게 한 그 약... 그니까, 억제제를 먹고 나서, 멀쩡히 돌아온 제 정신으로, 대체 제가 왜 알렉스와 그 후에도 미친 짓을 했는지 이해 할 수가 없었다. 맙소사, 내가 대체 뭘 한거야.

 

행크는 낯이 부끄러워, 어디 땅 파고 들어가서라도 이 세상에서 얌전히 꺼져버리고 싶어졌다. 몰려오는 민망함에 시원한 이불을 끌어당기며 제 얼굴을 묻고, 홧홧한 열기를 식히려 노력하는데, 허리를 둘러 강하게 잡고 있던 손이 타고 올라와 가슴께를 간질였다. 그 행동에 이불에 제 얼굴을 파묻던 행동도 그대로 멈춰서선, 감히 그 손을 치울 생각조차 못하는데, 이번엔 날개뼈부터 등줄기를 따라 말랑한 무언가가 타고 올라왔다. 쪽, 하는, 민망한 소리들까지 동반하며.

 

잘 잤어?

 

낮은 목소리가 행크의 귀에 파고들었다.

 

"아으으으-…."

 

결국 행크는 또 다른 의미로 앓는 소리를 내며 이불에 파고들었다. 잔뜩 빨개진 귓바퀴와 목덜미를 보며, 알렉스는 숨죽인 웃음소리를 냈다.


End file.
